Wonderful KyuuNaru Cat's Life
by Kyumimi
Summary: Kyuubi dan Naruto dibuang oleh majikannya karena hasil dari hubungan yang tidak direstui.. sekarang baru prolong warn:BL,cat. mind to review :


**Wonderful KyuuNaru Cat's Life**

Disclaimer : Om menyebalkan yang bikin aku stress karena mengharapkan ending yaoian antara Sasuke dan Naruto *di tabok Kishimoto sensei* judul nyuri dikit dari lagu vocaloid hehehe

**Warning :** AU, Cat, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Uaneh, Alur gaje, Bahasa berantakan, Author newbie

Rating : T sekarang tapi pasti pasti akan jadi M *janji author*

Pairing : belum ada sekarang tapi pasti pasti SasuNaru sama Itakyu dong..

Try to read it

Don't like? Just click back button

Like? Just give me review hehehehe

Kyuubi….i love u

_enjoy the story_

Kota Konoha adalah kota yang baru-baru ini menjadi pusat industri yang besar di Negara jepang. Banyak pengusaha yang berbondong-bondong datang ke Konoha untuk mencari keuntungan di kota tersebut. Kota Konoha yang dulunya hijau di tumbuhi pepohonan lebat nan tinggi kini tergantikan dengan banyaknya bangunan pencakar langit di kota tersebut, seperti gedung perkantoran, hotel dan apartmen mewah, meskipun begitu kota Konoha masih banyak di tumbuhi oleh pepohonan. Sehingga tetap menjadi kota yang memiliki udara yang segar.

Author tidak akan menceritakan industri apa yang sedang berkembang di Konoha , tetapi author akan menceritakan seorang _business woman _eh bukan..bukan wanita itu yang menjadi fokus cerita ini melainkan apa yang dimilikinya sehingga menjadikan cerita ini sebagai roda takdir dari dua pemuda yang mengalami keajaiban dalam kehidupannya .

Baiklah, sekarang mari kita masuk ke apartment mewah milik business woman itu. Saatnya kita menuju kamar yang berisikan barang mewah dan kasur berukuran king size yang sangat empuk . Di kasur itu terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sebenarnya sudah sangat berumur tetapi, masih memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik berambut pirang dengan model rambut diikat dua yang terjatuh di kedua bahunya sedang tertidur sambil memeluk sesuatu di tengah buah dadanya yang _oversized_ itu.

"Kushina-chan, aku sangat kesal sekarang!anak buahku sangat bodoh dan ceroboh sehingga membuatku kerepotan, kalau begini terus kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke Inggris dalam jangka waktu dekat" keluh wanita itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala dan dagu Kushina yang sedang di peluknya itu.

"Suamiku yang mesum itu juga bodoh, bukannya menyuruh Dan anakku yang pintar itu untuk menangani proyek ini ,dia malah menyuruhku padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia bisnis" katanya lagi, sekarang ia mengelus bagian perut milik Kushina. Wanita pirang yang bernama Tsunade Watson istri dari Pengusaha Inggris terkenal bernama Jiraya Watson menyadari ada suatu perubahan pada bagian perut milik Kushina.

"Shizune!cepat kemari" teriak Tsunade, memanggil pelayan pribadinya.

Beberapa saat kemudia Shizune pun muncul di depan pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya nyonya?" Tanya Shizune.

"Sekarang juga kau bawa Kushina ke dokter, aku punya firasat buruk" Ujar Tsunade.

"Baik nyonya, apakah anda akan ikut bersama saya?"

"Aku lelah mau tidur saja, aku serahkan semua urusan Kushina padamu"

Shizune segera membawa Kushina ke dokter di sekitar apartment. Untunglah klinik tempat dia biasa memeriksakan Kushina masih buka, kalau tidak Shizune khawatir akan dimarahi atau paling parah di potong gajinya apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina milik Tsunade itu.

Shizue menyerahkan Kushina pada dokter ia pun menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Kushina. Setelah mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Kushina, wajah Shizune berubah menjadi pucat.

'Nyonya Tsunade akan memecatku atau mungkin membunuhku' batin Shizune horror.

******

_**-SKIP TIME-**_

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"Apaaa!Kushinaku hamil?"Teriak Tsunade sangat marah, Shizune hanya menunduk takut sambil menggendong Kushina di dekapannya.

"Kenapa bisa?Aku kan tidak pernah mengizinkan Kushina keluar dari rumah. Jelaskan padaku sekarang Shizune, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menghamili Kushinaku" Amukan Tsunade semakin besar. Shizune berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak di pecat karena dia adalah penyebab kehamilan Kushina.

"Ma-af nyonya i-ni salah saya, moh-on jangan pecat saya"Suara Shizune bergetar ia sangat menyesal atas kelalaiannya menjaga Kushina.

Satu bulan yang lalu Shizune melanggar perintah Tsunade dan mengajak Kushina jalan-jalan di taman bermain. Shizune sempat kehilangan Kushina selama 1 jam, Shizune terus mencari Kushina. Beruntung karena Shizune masih bisa menemukan Kushina di balik pohon taman. Shizune sangat yakin mungkin saat Kushina hilang ada yang memperkosa Kushina.

"Aku maafkan kau kali ini Shizune, walaupun aku sangat kecewa padamu karena lalai menjaga Kushina. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mengurus Kushina sampai dia melahirkan"

"Baik nyonya , kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda"Janji Shizune mantap.

"Satu lagi, Kushina adalah kucing ras murni British short hair dan aku yakin yang menodai Kushina adalah kucing liar. Aku tidak ingin membawa kucing campuran ke Inggris karena itu kau harus membuang semua anak yang dilahirkan oleh Kushina" Perintah Tsunade sangat kejam, Tsunade mengambil Kushina dari dekapan Shizune dan menggendong Kushina lalu ia mengelus bulu putih indah milik Kushina. Kushina yang menikmati elusan Tsunade pun memejamkan mata merah pekat miliknya.

******

_**-Kushina cat POV on-**_

Meow meow meow meow meow…

Meow meow meow meow meow…

Dua bulan meow telah berlalu semenjak aku mengandung. Sudah satu mingu sejak Tsunade-chan membawaku ke klinik hewan untuk dikarantina sambil menunggu kelahiran anakku. Kini tiba saatnya aku akan menemui anak-anakku. Mereka meow pasti tampan seperti ayahnya. Minato meow kenapa kau harus meninggalkan aku meow? Selama ini kita hanya bisa bertemu diam-diam di balkon apartment dan kita tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' karena akan berisik dan membuat Shizune tau tempat rahasia kita. Memang kita berbeda ras tapi aku mencintaimu Minato meow. Walaupun kau kucing liar kau selalu berkilauan di mataku dan hatiku meow. Aku beruntung karena Shizune terkadang ceroboh sehingga aku bisa menemuimu di taman dan akhirnya kita bisa melakukan 'itu' betapa bahagianya aku bisa merasakan semua kehangatanmu meow. Hikss tapi Shizune memanggil namaku dan aku menyuruhmu untuk melarikan diri karena kalau Tsunade-chan tau ada yang meniduriku mungkin dia akan langsung membunuhmu. Ternyata aku salah, Bukan Tsunade yang membunuhmu melainkan aku yang menyuruhmu melarikan diri sehingga kau tertabrak mobil.

Minato kau bisa lihat anak kita yang baru lahir. Kita memiliki dua orang anak. Mereka sangat manis, aku menamai mereka Kyuubi dan Naruto. Anak sulung kita Kyuubi memiliki warna mata dan bulu yang sangat mirip denganku sedangkan Naruto mirip sekali denganmu bulu krem dan kuningnya serta mata birunya benar-benar cerminan dari dirimu Minato.

Minato meow maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu pergi maafkan aku karena aku hanyalah seekor kucing yang tidak akan bisa mengurus anak-anaknya. Aku yang mempunyai ras murni ini tetaplah seorang kucing peliharaan yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa manusia.

_Meow meow meow meow meow…_

_Meow meow meow meow meow…_

_**-Kushina cat pov off-**_

******

Setelah dikarantina selama beberapa hari setelah melahirkan, akhirnya Shizune membawa Kushina dan Ke dua anaknya kembali ke apartment milik Tsunade. Awalnya Tsunade kesal karena Shizune tidak langsung membuang ke dua anak Kushina. Shizune memberikan berbagai alasan untuk membiarkan ke dua anak Kushina untuk tinggal sementara sampai mereka bisa hidup sendiri tapi Tsunade tetap teguh pendirian untuk membuang kedua kucing manis yang tidak tega diam-diam memelihara anak-anak Kushina. Apalagi belakangan ini Tsunade semakin sibuk akan proyeknya sehingga semua urusan Kucing Shizune yang mengurus. Aksi sumput-sumput memelihara kucingpun sukses selama satu bulan.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak Tsunade datang ke Konoha dan mengurus proyeknya di Kota tersebut. Proyek tersebut meraup keuntungan yang sangat besar. Tsunade kini bisa kembali ke Negara asalnya Inggris. Shizune yang belakangan ini asyik mengurus anak Kushina sekarang bingung bagaimana menyelundupkan anak-anak Kushina untuk dibawa ke Inggris.

Hari keberangkatan ke Inggris telah tiba. Taksi untuk mengantar Tsunade dan Shizune telah datang. Shizune semakin kebingungan mencari cara agar tidak memisahkan Kushina dan kedua anaknya. Shizune memutuskan memasukan Kyuubi dan Naruto ke dalam kardus yang telah di lubangi untuk berdoa semoga kedua kucing itu tertidur selama perjalanan dan tidak membuat suara sama sekali.

Pukul 09.00am setelah memasukan koper dan oleh-oleh ke bagasi serta menyamankan diri di kursi taksi, taksi pun melaju menembus jalanan Konoha. Selama perjalanan ke Konoha airport shizune sangat tegang memangku kardus di pangkuannya. Shizune takut kalau kardus itu disimpan di bagasi Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak bisa bernapas, sehingga Shizune memutuskan untuk membawa kardus itu ke dalam mobi. Tsunade yang juga sedang memangku kandang Kushina memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shizune yang aneh.

"Apa isi kardus itu Shizune"Tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan sangat curiga.

"Bu- bukan apa-apa kok hanya oleh-oleh untuk keluarga di Inggris. Aku takut rusak kalau disimpan di bagasi makanya aku bawa saja ke dalam taksi hehe"jawab Shizune tergagap karena tegang.

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu?cepat buka kardus itu sekarang!" perintah Tsunade.

Shizune merespon perintah Tsunade dengan menggelengkan kepala sambil memeluk kardus itu. Tsunade masih memberikan tatapan cepat-buka-kardusnya-atau-kupecat-kau. Shizune tetap mempertahankan kardus itu dalam posisi semula hingga taksi tiba-tiba terguncang karna mobil menggilas batu besar. Shizune kaget dan tidak sengaja membuat kardus terjungkir ke bawah dari posisi semula yang berada dipaha Shizune.

"meow meow meow" karena kardus terjatuh Kyuubi dan Naruto jadi terbangun dan mengeluarkan suara.

"SHI-ZU-NE ! sudah kubilang buang kucing itu, aku tidak sudi membawa kucing kampung ke rumahku, cepat buang sekarang" Tsunade sangat marah dan menekankan setiap kata-katanya untuk menyuruh Shizune membuang kucing-kucing imut itu.

"Nyonya biar aku yang mengurus mereka di Inggris nanti, aku mohon jangan buang mereka. Mereka masih sangat kecil dan butuh ibunya" ujar Shizune sangat memelas meminta kebaikan hati Tsunade.

"Tidak bisa, akan sangat repot mengurus izin untuk membawa binatang ke pesawat, pokoknya buang sekarang juga atau akan kupecat kau sekarang dan membuatmu tidak bisa menemui keluargamu di Inggris untuk SELAMANYA, mengerti?"

Shizune tidak bisa membantah lagi dengan sangat terpaksa dia meminta supir taksi untuk berhenti dan dia pun meletakkan kardus berisi Kyuubi dan Naruto sisi jalan,Shizune memberi tatapan maafkan-aku-tidak-bisa-menolong-kalian kepada Kyuunaru yang sedang menatap Shizune dengan tatapan tolong-jangan-pisahkan-kami-dengan-ibu-kami. Shizune menangis karena tidak tega, tetapi apa yang harus dilakukannya perintah Tsunade sangat mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah dengan sangat terpaksa Shizune masuk ke taksi dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke bandara. Kushina yang daritadi memberontak dalam kandang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kushina merasa kecewa pada semuanya terutama pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi anak-anaknya.

"Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan kucing bangsawan kalau kau mau memiliki anak,kau mengerti Kushina?" Tanya Tsunade tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari seekor kucing. Kucing tidak mengerti bahasa manusia. Sebenarnya Kushina mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade. Selama perjalanan Kushina hanya bisa menyesali keadaannya dalam kandangnya yang sempit.

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib KyuuNaru yang dilantarkan di jalan. Siapakah yang akan menolong mereka?

**TBC**

Cuplikan buat next chapter

"_Aniki kenapa kedua kucing itu malah berciuman?"kenapa juga saling menjilat badan satu sama lain? Yuuckk bulu-bulunya pasti menempel di mulut mereka"_

* * *

Ahhh gara-gara anak kucing yang baru lahir jadi pingin bikin cerita tentang kucing hohoho..

Aneh ya?gaje ya? Ngaco ya?Adakah yang mau lanjutan cerita ini?ini baru prolog next chapter baru yang kucing ga ada yang punya mata warna merah hehehe jadi ngehayal deh..

Mind to review.. please cat's eyes no jutsu.

Review ya kata-kata reader yang baik adalah semangatku untuk menulis

Thanks..


End file.
